


What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

by DearDraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I can, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lucius is the same age as Snape, M/M, Mild Smut, Rare Pairings, Romance, Swearing, Time Travel, eventually, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDraco/pseuds/DearDraco
Summary: Though it had seemed like a good idea at the time, Harry was starting to think that maybe it wasn't anymore. Time travel.They were going to send Harry back to Tom Riddles 7th year and hopeful kill him before he becomes Lord Voldemort. That was her bright idea.-------But like always something goes wrong and instead Harry is sent to the Marauders era. His long forgotten feelings for his godfather are reawaken in full force.





	

Though it had seemed like a good idea at the time, Harry was starting to think that maybe it wasn't anymore. The burning pain coursing through his veins as the markings engraved themselves into his skin. The marking glowed a bright red almost as though his skin was on fire and it felt that way as well. They covered his arms and his back, swirl like designs connecting and flowing around his body. Hermione had explained what they were for but Harry was having trouble recalling that at the time. He knew it was something important but the pain made him feel like it wasn't worth it in the slightest bit. The pain was the worst he could ever recall feeling. It also last the longest. They'd already been at it for hours and yet they still weren't anywhere close to be finished.  
Earlier that day, Harry, actually for once, was trying to do his homework in the library where it was quiet. He sometimes like to sneak off there to hide and be by himself. As much as Harry loved his friends and being in Gryffindor he still wanted some alone time. Time when he isn't the boy who lived, the chosen one, time when he was just Harry. Time when he could think whatever and act however he wanted with out his friends thinking something was wrong.  
They're common room was almost always loud and rowdy. He could only listen to Seamus and Dean about cute Slytherins and such for a bit before he wanted to hang himself. He also found it so hard to focus on his work with Ron and Hermione's constant bickering. It was obvious that they liked each other but if Harry was being honest he didn't think that relationship would last. They can't go a single minute without arguing or disagreeing about something. Then there was that secret budding crush Ron has on a certain blonde Gryffindor. Sure, Ron likes Hermione but he's in denial evertime he says he's not interested in the youngest Malfoy. It was clear as day to all the boys in their dorm room. Harry found that they would often tease him about it but he'd always deny it by saying he's in love with Hermione. Although Ron and Malfoy dating wouldn't be much better than him and Hermione to be honest.  
They were his best friends but he just couldn't stand them sometimes. Always fighting and acting like their better than the other really drove Harry up the wall. He didn't understand why they felt the need to always be fighting. He guesses it's just their personalities clashing but it was a right pain in the arse.  
Even though he had come down to the library specifically so that he could have a quiet place to work, he hadn't gotten any work done yet. Instead he'd been wondering around the rows, looking at the different books. He found a nice place to sit down in the very back corner where not many people frequented and had curled up with a book on different types of healing potions. Just when he was about to actually get start on his research for the potions essay he needed done by Tuesday that week, Hermione waltzed right up to him and slammed a huge book onto his lap, startling Harry so bad he let out a rather manly shriek if he did say so himself, earning himself a 'shh' from Mrs. Pince. He didn't understand how that lady knew everything that went on in the library, magic he guessed. He hadn't even known Hermione was in the library let alone walking over to him.  
"I've found a way to defeat Voldemort, Harry. It's a bit risky but I think it will work out just fine if we do it properly." She had spoken with a tone almost a keen to excitement. "But it's really ancient magic and could end up being even more dangerous then I originally thought."  
Like normal Harry's brain completely ignored the danger that could happen and was fully prepared to do whatever it took in a mere matter of moments. They study the book for hours, his potions essay completely forgot. As hard as it was at first for Harry to understand what he was reading, by the time they had gone over the plan more then 15 times he was able to grasp everything just find.

Time travel.  
They were going to send Harry back to Tom Riddles 7th year and hopeful kill him before he becomes Lord Voldemort.

That was her bright idea. Like Harry had said, at first he believed it was a great idea in theory. Now, not so much. He had no idea the process would be so utterly painful. Draining his body of all its will to stay up, he was sat on his knees with his back hunched over and his boiling hot forehead rested on the cool stone of the abandoned classroom's floor. The dirt and grit was digging into his forehead but that was the least of Harry's worries at the moment. From what Harry had gathered the spell required two simple enough to follow steps. One, spelling the engravings into his body so that he is properly protected and to ensure he will be sent to the right time and two, an actually spell that you say last to send them back into time.  
It was very complexed and if even the smallest thing was messed up he could be trapped in time for the rest of his life and it was also so unbelievably painful that he felt like the Crucio curse hurt less. Well, maybe that's a little over dramatic but the pain was still pretty bad. It felt as though someone was craving symbols into the flesh of his bare back using nothing but a dull blade. He squinted his eyes in pain, trying to keep his tears from falling down his sweat slicked checks. His teeth were clenched to keep from screaming out. He caught himself grinding them together in pain more then once before he'd try and stop himself.

Hermione looked down at him with a face full of apology. She watched her best friend writhe on the floor but didn't stop her wand movements for even a moment for fear that even the smallest mistake will result in bad consequences. The sole female in the golden trio felt almost guilty for suggesting this but she couldn't help but believe this was the only way. She wished that her or Ron could take her place but Harry was the only one out of the three with Enough power to defeat Voldemort. He was also the Chosen One for a reason.  
They had yet to receive any new information or leads from the Order or Dumbledore on anything involving Voldemort. There's been more and more Death eater attacks recently and The trio couldn't just sit back and wait while people were being killed. Hermione instantly got to work looking for something that could help the situation. Proving just how Gryffindor the trio really is, they ignored school rules and met up late to go through with their "well thought out" plan. Though now Hermione was starting to get a bad erring feeling.  
"Is Harry really going to be alright, Hermione?" Their ginger friend finally spoke up in a worried tone. Hermione looked at Ron, he was hitting his lip and glancing nervously at Harry. She could see the sweat dripping down his face. Harry sat up and looked at his two best friends, listening to them through a fog created by the pain.  
"Yes, Ron. Everything will be fine. Please be quiet, I need to focus." She didn't mean to sound as snappy as it had came out but she too was worried and she didn't need Ron's words agitating Harry and her anymore then they already were.  
Lurching forward, Harry's hands shot out to catch himself as he hurled up the remaining contents of his stomach from dinner that night. The smell wafted into his nose almost immediately causing Harry to dry heave some more. Harry could vaguely make out the sounds of Hermione and Ron's gasps of shock before everything went black. That wasn't suppose to happen.

The two watch on in shock as Harry fell to the ground passed out. Against Hermione's instinct she continued the ritual, it was nearly complete.  
A loud bang and foot steps drew their attention to the door. Hermione glanced to the door, raised her wand on impulse alone, pointing it at the passed out body of her dear friend and spoke the ancient words of the spell. Sending Harry through time with an incomplete ritual. They watched as Harry disappeared out of thin air right in front of them. Both praying that it worked.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Blurred light assaulted his vision. He felt like he was laying on something surprisingly comfy. He had expected the cold and hard ground of the classroom. He sprang up with a start before falling right back to the ground, clenching his head in pain. Dizziness and a headache must have come on after the spell. That's right! They were doing the ritual to send him back in time. Does this mean it worked?  
"Is he ok?" A voice muttered in a low almost shy tone near his left side.  
"I don't know, Wormtail. Are those his glasses?" Another boys voice sounded from beside his right side. This one was louder in volume leaving Harry to believe he was closer.  
"Looks like Prongs isn't the only one who wears nerd glasses." A third boys voice spoke from in front of him near where he assumed his feet were.  
"What's that suppose to mean, Padfoot?" The second boy spoke again.  
"Give them here, James." A fourth boy said. "Oculus Reparo. Here. They aren't broken anymore." Harry took the glasses, he could only just make out the blurred black blob of them, from the boy. They must have fallen off and broken when he sat up abruptly. Instead of making everything clearer once he put them on, everything had become even more confusing. Well, yes, his vision was clear again but before him was not the scene he was expecting. Surrounding him were four boys, all dressed in Hogwarts Gryffindor robes. The one on his right side looked almost exactly like him. The only difference is his hazel eyes, staring at Harry with a curious gaze. He also wore a Head boy badge. The one he guesses had handed him his glasses had light brown sandy hair that was longer then hairs but not nearly as long as the boys next to him. He also had scars marring his face, ones that matched perfectly with Remus'. The boy beside him and in front of Harry had long wavy black hair, stopping at just past his shoulders, that seemed to shine even in the dark room they were currently in. His grey eyes were staring Harry down making him feel naked and out of place. He had a smirk on his face and was looking at Harry like he was gonna be this mans next prey. The last boy on his left side was a short chubby kid with mousy brown hair and rat like features. Those nicknames couldn't be a coincidence, right? Of course not.

Oh shit.  
He wasn't sent to Voldemort's 7th year. He was sent to the marauders 7th year. He was officially screwed.

Looking around at his surrounds Harry took note of the fact that he was inside of The Shrieking Shack. It looked very different from any of the other times he had seen it. The bed that had been broken the first time Harry had came here was fixed, as expected, but was also cleaned. It looked almost as though it had recently been used. The entire room itself looked clean and like it had recently been used. There was no comb webs and even a working light or two in the room making everything much more visible.  
He tried to get up again, making it all the way to his feet. He stood there for a minute on his wobble feet before falling forwards. Instead of landing on the ground he found himself in the arms of the boy he believed to be his future godfather. Feeling his face growing hotter he quickly pushed him away and stood on his own, careful not to fall over this time. Glancing down at his body he noticed that he was dressed the same as when the ritual took place. He had a pair of his black pants on that hung low on his hips, showing off a bit of his plain grey worn boxers, and no shoes as well as no shirt. His bare chest was visible to all and clearly showed off the red engravings all over his arms and back. The markings still seemed to faintly glow whether because they weren't meant to or because of how recent the ritual had taken place, Harry was unsure.  
"... Infirmary. Can you take me to the infirmary?" Harry spoke in a hoarse, broken voice. His throat dry from lack of water and all the screaming he did. The four boys' eyes widen as they watched the mysterious boy's eyes roll back into his head as he promptly passed out again.  
"I guess we have to take him now." James spoke up finally in an almost reluctant tone.  
"At least it's morning now. Can you imagine what would have happened if he'd show up when the moon was still out." Sirius said, causing them all to shivers. He leaned down to pick up the boy off the ground, carrying him bridal style out of the shack and to the infirmary with ease.

After arriving at the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts and telling Madame Pomfrey what had happened she immediately called Dumbledore to the Wing. The boys were asked to leave and return to their common room after their own injuries were taken care of. Having all their protests ignored they finally left.  
"I'm worried about this markings. I've never seen them before in all my years as a medi-witch." Pomfrey spoke with a weird tone.  
"Ah yes, Pomfrey, I do believe these engravings are something to worry about. They appear to be not only ancient but also incomplete which may cause a problem in the near future, I suspect." He gave her a kind smile to try and reassure the poor women.  
"He should wake up soon, Albus." He nodded at her words and smiled at the sleeping boy. Not long after Pomfrey left the room had Harry woken right back up.  
"Pomfrey! It appears he has awoken again!" Pomfrey came running back at Dumbledores call.  
" Headmaster Dumbledore?" The boy questioned in a confused tone.  
"I see you know who I am but pray tell who are you, young man?"  
"I suppose since it's you guys only it's ok to tell you," He glanced around the room just to double check that they were the only ones in the infirmary and then at both of them before continuing. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm from the future. 1996 to be exact."  
"Oh dear!" Pomfrey gasped. "You must be joking."  
"No, my friends and I came up with a plan to send me back in time to kill Voldemort-" the use of the dark lords name earned him another gasp from Pomfrey. "-but something got messed up and instead of being sent to 1945 I was sent to now." Harry let out a long sigh.  
"Well, interesting indeed. There's not much we can do besides study up on it and try to find a way to send you back to your time. Because we are unaware of how long this will take, I think it wise to have you sorted and made to attend class so that when you do return you are not behind in your studies." Harry nodded, finding no problems with this plan.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered the moment they stepped foot into the older mans office.  
"No, thank you sir." Harry chuckled on the inside. No matter what era Dumbledore was always the same.  
"Very well then. You will need a new name. I see no real reason to change Harry but Potter will attract too much attention." After a long pause for thought, Dumbledore continued. "What about Harold Kane? If any one asks you are a half-blood who lived in muggle London."  
"That works." Harry said nodding.  
"We should sort you now. Sit tight." Dumbledore placed the hat on top of Harry's head.  
_'I see that your one I've seen before. Last time you were strongly against going into Slytherin but I think that will benefit you nicely. Well it has to be...' **'SLYTHERIN!'**_  
Dumbledore smiled and gave Harry the proper robes to change into.  
"I will have a Slytherin student come up here immediately to take you to the Slytherin house and help you with anything you need. Your schedule will be given to you tomorrow and an announcement will be made at dinner tonight in an hour about your presence. Sound good?" Harry nodded. "Wonderful, my boy."

Severus Snape. Professor Snape. Young Severus Snape.  
That's the Slytherin the headmaster got to help him. Of all the people in Slytherin it had to be him.  
"I'm Severus Snape. I'm a 7th year and from my understanding you are a 6th year transfer student?" Snape said it more as a question then a statement.  
"Yes." Harry tried to say in the friendliest way he could manage. "I'm Harold Kane. You can call me Harry though."  
"Ok, well Harry, the password for the entrance is Pure-blood."  
"Very original." Harry muttered despite not meaning to.  
"Yes. As it was my first, third, and fourth year. Whoever came up with it was a real genius, that one." Harry couldn't help the loud bout of laughter from escaping at that comment. Who knew Snape could actually be funny. His laughter seemed to startle Snape which only made Harry laugh harder. The look on his face was priceless.  
"I think we should be friends, Severus." Harry found himself saying while holding his hand out towards Snape. If he's going to be stuck in the past and in Slytherin he might as well try to get along with his housemates. Who knows, maybe this Snape is different then the one Harry knows.  
"Alright." Snape responded after a brief moment of hesitation and glaring. He shook Harry's hand and gave him a small smile. Harry return the smile with his own wide one.  
Unfortunately, after arriving at the dorms they found out they weren't roomed together. The only person's name Harry recognized out of the four others sleeping in his room was Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother.  
It had been such a long day that Harry just sat in his room with Severus talking. They talked about Their lives before they started school. Harry, of course, keeping his as vague as possible without being suspicious. Harry had been pleasantly surprised by the amount of things in common they had. Severus was also trying to do his homework at the same time but it was basically futile at that point.  
"-I just can't understand what she sees in him. We used to be best friends but she throw me aside for him." Severus let out a loud groan.  
"I don't really know how you feel. I've never felt that way about anyone before. But I do know what it feels like to be thrown away by your best friend." Harry let out a small sigh. "My best friend once stopped talking to me because he was jealous and thought I was acting like I was better than everyone, than him. He was my first friend and one of my only real friends. I thought he'd always be there for me no matter what happened. We'd been through so much together. It hurt a lot when he did that but now I pretend as though it's all in the past but I'm worried that he's happy I'm no longer going to school with them."  
"Yea. We have it hard, don't we?"  
"Ha! You wouldn't even believe it." Harry laughed loudly. "Oh! It's time for dinner. We'd better get going to the Great hall. Don't want to be late."  
The walk there was filled with their chatter and laughter. Harry never thought he'd get along with Serverus (it was really weird calling him that) but he found he could be his real self with him. He wasn't expecting anything from Harry, just friendship.  
Once they entered the great hall it seemed no different then any other day at Hogwarts in his time. Everyone was staring at him. After everyone was seated Dumbledore began speaking.  
"Everyone! I would like to welcome the newest member to the Slytherin house, a 6th year transfer student, Harold Kane." Applause from the Slytherin table were loud and clear but barely any other students clapped. Harry glance over at the Gryffindor table and almost immediately caught eyes with Sirius Black. He had a glare on his face and so did his father. It stung a bit to have his family's hateful stares directed at him. Harry quickly looked away before he showed too much sadness on his face.

The next day was like any normal day at Hogwarts. He got up, got dressed, had breakfast, walked to class and learned some stuff he'd forget once he left the classroom. His classes were so boring and without Hermione here he had to actually focus in his classes. He also didn't have any classes with any people he knew so that made them even more fun. Note the sarcasm.  
It was finally lunch time, he spent the time chatting with Severus, Lucius and Regulus. Them being Severus friends kind of made him obligated to be friendly with them. They surprisingly weren't that bad of people. Lucius was still very Malfoy like but he was always polite and very sarcastic which Harry found more hilarious than he thought he would. Regulus was just a nice guy. He talked big and mean about hating Gryffindors and all that but he was actually really nice deep down. Harry could tell that a small part of him still cared deeply for his older brother.  
After finishing dinner Harry decided to hang out by the lake under a big tree alone while reading to past sometime. He had just reached a good part in his book, the main character was kidnapped and his love interest had just shown up to save him, when a shadow clouded over him.  
"So your a Slytherin? I never thought you'd be such scum." A rugged and raspy voice spoke harshly to him.  
"I didn't know that a house that's suppose to be filled with good guys had such pricks in it." Harry stood up so that Sirius wasn't looming over him anymore.  
"Ooh! Little Slytherin thinks he's a Gryffindor." Sirius stepped close, causing Harry to back up with his back ending up against the tree trunk.  
"No, I simply see myself as a human being who deserves respect."  
"Mmh... Feisty. I like that." Sirius licked his lips and breathed out a deep breathe. They were so close in distance that Harry could feel the older boys warm breathe against his face giving him a warm tingling feeling. Sirius glanced from his eyes to his mouth, leaning slightly forwards. Harry's breathe caught in his throat.  
"-Padfoot! There you are!" James came running towards them. Sirius flew back, away from him at an impressive speed. Harry could feel how red his face was. Sirius looked flustered as well. Harrys knees buckled causing him to fall to the ground because of the overwhelming feelings brought on by that small interaction. Sirius looked down at Harry and saw that the boys face was completely flushed bright red, he's lips were slightly parted and slicked from him licking his own lips and his eyes were closed. The sight before him was so arousing that he could feel a rather large problem rapidly growing in his lower regions. The younger Slytherin boy was much more appetizing then Sirius originally thought.  
"Hey! It's that guy! He's not giving you any trouble is he, Siri?"  
"N-no. He's a feisty one but it's nothing I can't handle." He spoke a little breathlessly.  
Harry, finally pulled himself together and out of his stupor, picked up his stuff while starting walk away.  
"Where do you think your going?" His father demanded with a hostile tone of voice.  
"I don't remember that ever being any of your business." He glared and walked away. He mentally apologized to his dead father. As he walked past Remus he heard the boy quietly apologize for his friends behaviours.

"I'm sorry about them!" A beautiful woman with long wavy auburn hair said. She had stopped him, putting her hand on his shoulder, in the entranceway just as he was about to enter back into the school and head for the library. "I'm Lily Evans. They don't really mean any harm by it. They just don't get along well with Slytherins. I know James, he's my boyfriend, may be a nob sometimes but he's really a nice guy. He's just shocked."  
"Thanks. I understand. I'm not bothered by it." Harry lied. Normally he wouldn't bothered by that kind of thing but this wasn't like normal and this wasn't just anyone. This was his father, his family, picking on him it hurt him a lot. "I'm Harold Kane. Call me Harry." He held out his hand for her to shake.  
"You look an awful lot like James. Do you know if you're related?"  
"We aren't!" Harry said hastily.  
"Oh ok." She laughed it off. "Well, I better get back to keeping the boys in line. Bye! Hope to see you around" she shouted while running off back to the Marauders, who were now sitting in what had been Harry's spot.  
"Yep. Bye!" Harry called back, continuing on his way. Maybe he'll go find Sev instead of going to the library and ask for some help on his potions work. First day of class and he's already behind. Life sucks!

Lily ran back to her boyfriend and his friends.  
"What the hell was that, Potter!? I thought you promised me you wouldn't go around picking on Slytherins anymore, especially ones that are younger than you! How immature can you be?!"  
"Well, you know what they say, Evans. Old habits are hard to break."  
"I don't care! He's a nice kid!"  
"What! You saying I'm not nice!? If he's so great why don't you go date him then!"  
"Oh knock it off with the jealous bullshit. I'm not in the mood. This isn't about that and you know it. You promised you'd stop! If you don't smarten up I just might break up with you for real." She shouted at him and then stormed off in the direction Harry had gone. She needed to cool down before she punched her own boyfriend in the face.  
"Prongs, man, you really are fucking up your relationship."  
"Why am I the only one that got yelled at? You were doing it too, Padfoot! Hell! You even started it!"  
"I'm not her boyfriend and I never promised anyone I'd stop!"  
"What Sirius was doing could barely be considered bullying anyways, James. Honestly, I'd call it something more like molestation."  
"Shut up, Moony! I didn't even touch him once!" Sirius yelled in an almost whiny tone of voice.  
"Oh please, if we had shown up any later you would have had your hand down his pants and your tongue down his throat."  
"Not true!"  
"Even I think that's a little true." Peter spoke up. James was kneeled over laughing, thinking it was all some kind of joke.  
"Sirius is the last one out of all of us who'd get with a Slytherin." James finally spoke up after laughing for a good while.  
"That's right!" Sirius shouted defensively. "At least one of my friends agrees with me. I thought you loved me, Remus! Why don't you believe in me anymore!?"  
"Stop with the dramatics, Black. You and I both know what I'm saying is the truth."  
"Ok, it might be a little true."  
"What!?" James shouted out loud in a mixture of shock and horror.  
"I couldn't help myself! His eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever had the privilege of see! And the way he was looking at me, it was basically bugging me to touch him in naughty ways! Teach him things he's never even heard of!"  
"That's enough. I don't want to hear anymore of this!" James cried. "He's a Slytherin!"  
"At least he's admitting it now." Peter said quietly, earning himself a glare from James that had him cowering.  
"James, you know that doesn't matter and it won't for long anyways. We graduate this year. Love is more important then houses."  
"Oh my, Moony! I had know idea you were such a romantic! Maybe we should be together!" Sirius dramatically, as always, spoke earning himself a small whack upside the head by Remus.  
"But Sirius, you hate Slytherins!"  
"Not all of them are like his family."  
"Yep! I've turned over a new leaf, James! I plan to be more open minded. Even giving Slytherins the chance to be friends with a sexy beast like me!"  
"Since when?!"  
"When I found out that little minx Harold got put in Slytherin. So last night." Sirius smirked. "I've decided to follow my heart-"  
"you mean your dick." Remus cut in.  
"You wound me, Moony!! I'm in pain! How could you think so low of me.  
"Oh shut it." They all, but James, laughed at that.

Harry was wondering the rows of books in the library. He hadn't been unable to find Sev so he just decided to go back to plan A: Try looking for the book Hermione had found the ritual in. He wasn't having much luck.  
"Harry!" Lily called quietly.  
"Oh, hi Lily. I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
"Me neither." She paused. "Well to be honest I was kind of looking for you." She laughed and look sheepishly at the ground.  
"That's okay." Harry chuckled. "What's up? I'm just looking for a book but if you need something it's no trouble at all."  
"Nothing I was just really angry with James. He can be so frustrating sometimes."  
"I hear boys are like that." Harry chuckled.  
"Ooh, speaking of boys. I saw what happened between you and Black."  
"What happened?" Harry said as he feigned cluelessness. Knowing full well what she was referring to.  
"Don't be like that. You know what I'm talking about." _'Secrets out.'_  
"That was nothing." Harry felt is face heat up despite everything. "He was just making fun of me."  
"Ha! As if. He had you pined against the tree and was inches away from kissing you to death." Lily let out a high pitched squeal causing Harry to laugh. "It was so cute!!"  
"It was not! It was embarrassing and awkward."  
"Ha! Thats true." Lily laughed loudly.

That night at dinner, Harry had completely ignored the Gryffindor table. Refusing to look in Sirius' detection for any reason at all. He had yet to mention what happened to Sev. He was a little worried about what Sev's reaction will be. Although if Harry was being honest he didn't really think anything of what happened. Whatever he was thinking was probably just in his head. Sirius would never be interested in him, right? No. Of course, he wouldn't be! None of these people know who he is. To them he's just another evil Slytherin Death Eater wannabe. He wasn't important to anyone. They had no reason to like him. Don't get him wrong, Harry hates the fame more than anything else but before all that everyone hated him. Before that he was always unimportant. There's no way anyone who didn't know about who he really is would like him, especially not in that way. That's what Harry believed anyways. It's the way Harry has always thought. He's never said anything about this to Ron and Hermione because he knows how they would respond. As much as he appreciates it, it's not what he needs. He needs some one who will listen and not say anything. He doesn't need people always telling him he's great and then shoving all his "great achievements" in his face. Most of it isn't even about him. It's just people talking about his run ins with Voldemort, those were mostly luck anyways! They never talk about his own achievements, not that there really are any. It just feels fake and like his friends are only his friends because he's the chosen one, the golden boy. He's more then that but it feels like no one knows it.  
_'Too much deep thinking!'_ Harry thought. _'Enough about that!'_  
Harry found the most shocking thing out of the whole day was Lily. Of course he thought his mom would be friendly towards him and others, it's his mom. But he never thought she'd apologize to him and even go out of her way to find him with the intentions of talking to him. Then she even teases him about boys and everything. It was a great shock for Harry.  
Harry was still finding it hard to believe that being gay isn't a big deal in the wizarding world. He'd alone recently come to terms with the fact that he, himself, was gay. The thought of Sirius being gay was a little disturbing to Harry. Although, Harry never had any problems with people being gay before he realized he was too. It wasn't because of a stupid reason like that. No, it was simply because Sirius is a really hot man, old or young, but him not being gay was the main reason Harry used to stop himself from having fantasies about him. Well, he used that and the fact that the man was his godfather but right now he wasn't. Right now he wasn't Harry's godfather. So now that there's the possibility he is gay, it was making everything much harder for Harry. Literally.  
He was just Sirius. Harrys trying not to thinking about Sirius' hot breathe on his face and his lips so close, looking all moist and soft. How tall he is, even though he's only 17, was a huge turn on for Harry. Being as short as Harry is ( _'which isn't even that short!'_ ) he found tall men to be very sexy and appealing. His beautiful long hair that's basically begging Harry to run his hands through it and his eyes. Oh god, his eyes. Harry nearly came in his pants when Sirius looked at him with that hungry expression. Like he was going to strip Harry bare and devour him whole right in front of everyone. Staking his claim on him for all to see, biting him in his tender places. Sirius was so sexy! How can this man be his godfather?! Was his dad trying to make his life a living hell!?  
"Harry!" Sev said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.  
"Yea." Harry responded with a dreamy tone, sounding as though he was far away, lost in his own little world.  
"Dinners done. It's time to leave."  
"Oh ok." Harry chuckled awkwardly, clearly embarrassed.  
"What were you daydreaming about, anyways? I called your name about 5 times before you answered." Sev questioned with an usually gentle tone of voice.  
"Nothing!" Harry said hastily.  
"Like I'm gonna believe that! You were zoned out the whole time. Staring off at the Gryffindor table even! Learn to be more subtle!"  
"What?!" Harry half-screamed. He couldn't believe he let himself do the one thing he didn't want to do at any cost.  
"Ha! Got you. You weren't, don't worry." Harry let out a sigh of relief but glared at Sev. "I knew it had something to do with Gryffindors though, mainly the marauders."  
"How would you know? I haven't said anything." Harry said, surprised.  
"It was obvious something was up with them. You were zoned out and the whole time Sirius Black was staring right at you."  
"Really?"  
"Yea. The whole time. Eating while staring at you and everything. I didn't know Black could be such a creep." Sev laughed. "What happened anyways?"  
"I don't really want to get into it now. Maybe later."  
"You know you can tell me anything, right Harry? If he was bullying you I won't think less of you. We take care of our own in Slytherin."  
"It wasn't really like that."  
"It wasn't?" Sev questioned in a surprisingly gentle tone.  
"No, I think he was flirting with me?"  
"Really? That's not really like him. I mean, he's Hogwarts resident slut, who will flirt with anyone but Slytherins. Which makes this really weird. Why you?"  
"Yea. That's what I want to know." Harry let out a small sigh of relief at Sev's response. "I'll tell you more later but in the mean time, can you help me with my potions homework? I suck at it."  
"Oh my! Did you here that Padfoot? A Slytherin whose not good at potions. I think that's a first." James Potter interrupted as the marauders walked by.  
"Way to be original, Potter. Next time can you come up with some actual good insults." Sev snapped back.  
"Trying to act tough in front of your new friend, snivellus?" Sirius asked. He walked closer to Harry. "You know you should really get better friends then this guy."  
Because what he said reminded Harry so much of what Malfoy said to him on his first day at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help himself but respond in the same manner.  
"I think I can pick my friends for myself, thanks." He turned to walk away when Sirius grabbed his arm, turning him and pulling him closer to the older males body.  
"Well, if you're hanging around with a guy like Snape. I don't think you can. You should try hanging out with people more like us."  
"I don't think I could ever hang out with people like you. Thinking you know everything and everyone. Who do you think you are? Judging Severus like that. I bet you can't even tell me a single thing about him from before he came to Hogwarts because you don't know him at all." Harry's glare deepened. "You think that just because we are Slytherins we are evil and yet you "good guy" Gryffindors are the ones that run around bullying us for reasons you think you know but are really just bullshit." Harry ripped his arm out of Sirius' grip, his temper getting the better of him.  
"You make me sick. Don't ever touch me again." Harry turned to leave. "Let's go, Severus." The two walked away from the four Gryffindor boys, leaving them all shocked. Sirius watched him leave. He hadn't expected the younger boy to take his words so seriously and to react like that.

"I think you fucked up real bad this time, Padfoot." James finally spoke after a long silence as they waited for the two Slytherins to finally be out of sight. A small part of him felt happy to be able to use the same words against Sirius.  
"Yea, he seemed rather pisses off at you for saying what you did." Remus said as Peter nodded along in the background.  
"You might not be able to seduce him into being your toy now. He sounded like he wasn't going to forgive you anytime soon." James muttered sounding smug and a little happy.  
"Merlin! I didn't think he'd get so mad." Sirius couldn't help but feel helpless. It had only been a day and a half since they had met unexpectedly in the shrieking shack but he had found himself feeling things for this beautiful boy already. He didn't want to fuck everything up. He wanted to date him and hopefully have sex with him at least once. But mostly the whole dating thing. That wasn't really Sirius' style but there was something about this boy that made him want to treat him that way. It made him want to claim him for his own and let everyone in Hogwarts, in the world, know that Harold Kane was his and his only. It was too new for him and, apparently, his normal way of flirting won't work on this boy either.  
Sirius was screwed for sure this time.

"I just can't believe him!" Harry shouted.  
How could his godfather be like that? The man Harry knew was a good man not this arrogant self-righteous ass! Acting like he's better than them, than Sev. He's no better than Malfoy. Who does he think he is? Merlin!  
"Harry, calm down." Sev said quietly, trying to keep his new friend under control. As much as Harry being angry for him made him happy he didn't want her to do something that would get him in trouble. High emotions have been known to cause random bouts of magic that could end up harming someone.  
"Yea, you're right, Sev." Harry took a deep breathe, trying to calm himself down as best as he can.  
"He got what he deserved though." Sev said laughing loudly. Harry joined in to. It was true. Sirius did get what he deserved. Harry just wished that wasn't the case at all.  
Why couldn't they get along? Does them being in different houses, in Slytherin and Gryffindor really matter all that much?  
Harry was starting to understand how Ron felt. Although his ginger friend denies it day and night, Harry knew that Ron hurts all the time. Being in love with someone on the opposite side. Someone who actively hates you was too much for him. Their situation may be very different but Harry still sympathized more with his best friend after having this happen to him.  
Why were their lives always so difficult? Can't they have a break for once?

Later that night, Harry and Severus were hanging out in the common room with Regulus and Lucius.  
"So Harry, why had my brother been staring at you a lot lately?" Regulus asked with a curious tone.  
"Doesn't anyone want to talk about anything else besides that?" Harry snapped. He really needed to work on his temper. He was just getting sick and tired of people bringing it up all the time. Why does it have to be everyone's business?  
"Sorry. I was just curious."  
"Come on, Harry. You might as well answer the question. You still have to tell me what was up with that whole situation earlier." Sev added in.  
"What situation?" Lucius asked becoming interested in their conversation. He hadn't really been talking or listening much up until then.  
"It wasn't anything really." Harry said before explaining to them what happened earlier that day, making sure not to leave any details out.  
"Merlin, can Black ever keep it in his pants." Sev said with a tone of disgust.  
"What was he even thinking saying what he did about Severus to Harry. Of course Harry would get mad. Their friends! That's what friends do!Watch out and protect each other. You'd think Gryffindors would know that." Regulus voice sounded seriously annoyed with his idiot older brother.  
"Well, from the sounds of what happened in the second meeting I'd say he was either fucking with you from the very beginning or he was trying to flirt with you." Lucius spoke up. Harry had found out very fast that Lucius was a lot smarter than he looked. It surprised him. Knowing Draco he didn't think much of the Malfoy family but Lucius was a nice enough guy and incredibly smart too.  
"How is putting down someone's friends ever considered flirting?" Harry replied.  
"I think he was trying, in his own weird way, to get you to spend more time with him without actually asking you to spend time with him."  
"That sounds very Slytherin of him. Something a Black would do" Sev said thoughtfully.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Sev just waved him off.  
"He should have just asked me!" Harry spoke with an angry tone and let out a groan.  
"But that would just make him seem like he cares which isn't really his style." Regulus spoke.  
"Let's stop talking about it." It was all just making Harry confused and angrier by the second.  
"Ok. Did you finish the potions work we had?" Regulus asked.  
"Yea, Sev helped me."  
"Severus! Help me too! I'm stuck!"  
"Fine. It's easy. You just put that-"  
"So Harry, would you like to play a game of wizards chess." Lucius offered.  
"Sure. Why not!" Harry agreed hoping it would take his mind off of all the bullshit going on in his life.

Hermione and Ron were sat in Dumbledores office. Ron found he couldn't look anyone in the face so he just sat there staring guiltily at the floor. Hermione was trying to appear strong but everyone could tell she was freaking out on the inside. Ron's parents, Remus, and Severus were all there as well, glaring at the pair.  
"What in the bloody hell were you two thinking?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
"Mum, we-" he tried to explain what happened.  
"I don't want to hear it, Ronald. You could have just killed Harry or worse lost him in time! **FOREVER!** " She shouted at her son before turning to Hermione. "And you, how could you not only orchestrate this whole thing but also send him back in time with an **INCOMPLETE RITUAL!** "  
"Mrs. Weasley, please! We know what we did was wrong and we should have at least asked permission first but we wanted to stop Voldemort." Hermione pleaded with them to understand why they did what they did.  
"Ms. Granger that is not a job for you children to be doing. You were to wait for word from us before doing anything at all." Snape snapped at her.  
"But professor! We couldn't just wait when people were being killed and attacked!"  
"Well, now you've doomed us all to a world run by the Dark Lord! Are you happy?!" Snape shouted at the young girl.  
"That's enough everyone!" Dumbledore finally spoke up, putting his hand up as though it would silence them all. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be serving detention for the rest of the year and will spend every moment of it researching with Severus and Remus, who has kindly agreed to stay here at Hogwarts and help, to find a way to bring Harry back to us."  
"Don't think that's all the punishment your getting, Ronald. When you come home for break and the summer you will be severely punished." Mrs. Weasley spoke in an angry tone while Mr. Weasley just stood there with an angry glare. Ron found that to be even more terrifying then his mothers shouting. His dad rarely ever gets mad.  
As the two Gryffindors were walking to the great hall for dinner they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. His goons no where in sight. Which was super unusually for Malfoy to not have them with him, like he always does.  
"The whole schools already heard what happened. Is it true you killed Potter?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. "Was the fact that Potter's so much better than you that even your family likes him more to much to handle, Weasel?" Malfoy mocked. "Did you think that in getting rid of him, you'd get all his fame and glory? A little pathetic isn't it."  
"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione spoke up, clearly not in the mood to deal with Malfoy right now.  
"Protecting your boyfriend, eh? Granger."  
"Hermione is not my girlfriend." Ron yelled. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't even like her in that way!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She really had thought that Ron liked her in that way. Despite her willing them not to, her eyes started welling up with tears.  
There was something inside of Draco that became really happy after hearing those words but he chose to ignore it.  
"Wait! Hermione I didn't mean it like it sounds." Ron called as Hermione ran off crying. It wasn't the first time Ron had caused her to do that. Guilt welling up inside of him as he watched her go.  
"You really don't like her, Weasley?" Malfoy asked with curiosity.  
"How could I like her when you look so-" Ron cut himself off before he could continue his sentence.  
"When I look so what, Weasley?" Malfoy made an adorably ( _'stop doing that brain. He's not adorable!'_ ) confused face.  
"Nothing." Ron said starting to walking away.  
"No, Weasel! Tell me what you were going to say." He grabbed onto Ron's arm. Ron turned around and pushing Malfoy against the nearest wall, pinning him there.  
"Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything, Malfoy." Ron sighed.  
"I don't believe you for a second. Tell me." Malfoy demanded. Ron looked at him and then glanced at the Slytherins lips. He hadn't realized they were so close. Almost completely on impulse he leaned forward and connected their lips in a slow kiss. Ron stared into Malfoy's wide eyes as he kissed him. He tasted like mints and his lips were so soft. Ron couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss those lips.

He felt Ron push his tongue into Draco's mouth. Swirling it around inside and playing around with Draco's own tongue. He licked all around his mouth and sucked Draco's tongue into Ron's own mouth. He felt himself melt into the kiss, allowing it to go on for what felt like hours but was merely a minute. His eyes closed in pleasure. Then Draco's foggy brain cleared and he realized he was kissing a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor boy. A Gryffindor boy by the name of Ron Weasley. A blood traitor. One of his most hated enemies. Draco pushed Ron away with as much force as he could manage and then took off running to his common room at full speed.  
Ron watched as Draco took off to Merlin knows where. Ron sighed and started walking to the great hall again. He fucked up so bad. Not only with what happened with Harry but now with Hermione and Malfoy too. At least no one will believe that he actually kissed him if Malfoy told anyone about it anyways. Not that Ron thought Malfoy would admit to being pinned to a wall and mouth raped.  
Ugh! Malfoy was just so beautiful and looked like he wanted to be take forcefully all the time. It was just too tempting, Ron just couldn't control his urges.  
What the fuck was he thinking? He wasn't thinking that's it. Shouting about not liking Hermione that like and kissing Malfoy was all because he wasn't using his head. He hadn't meant to tell Hermione this way and he never meant to tell Malfoy about his feelings ever. It was suppose to be the one secret he took to his grave.  
Hell, letting Hermione and Harry talk him into helping with the ritual was all because of his stupidity too. He's a huge idiot and now he's gonna pay for that fact. He just hoped things were going better with Harry, where ever he is.

Hermione couldn't believe Ron. Or herself for that matter. Here she is sitting in the girls bathroom crying over some stupid guy. The worst part was that this wasn't just some stupid guy. This was Ron her first love and her one of her best friends. How were they suppose to fix things now. She thought she could handle rejection but if she's being honest she didn't think she was going to be rejected. She was almost 100% certain he liked her too.  
Harry even told her once back in their fourth year that he thought Ron liked her and then last year he said Ron was in love. Although, that time Harry never said he loved Hermione. She had just assumed because of what was said the year before. This must mean that he's in love with someone else. Not her.  
Was she not good enough?  
She is smart and pretty. She has amazing grades and she was always kind. What isn't there to like about her?  
Sitting in the bathroom stall crying, Hermione wished Harry was still around to comfort her.

Draco was freaking out!! What the hell had Weasley been thinking. He touched his hand to his mouth, it still felt wet from the Gryffindors tongue and Draco could still feel it in his mouth. He shivered.  
What did this mean? Does Weasley like him? In that way? But why?  
Draco had never once been nice to or flirty with him. He can't think of any reasons why the other boy would like him unless the boy was just crazy and a masochist. Which Draco was starting to think was a huge possibility.  
He was sat on his bed curled up under his blankets in the Slytherin dormitory with his curtains closed and spelled. Luckily everyone was at dinner so he didn't have to listen to his friends bothering him about what was wrong with him.  
He had been really hungry but he couldn't stand the thought of seeing Weasley again any time soon. This was so embarrassing. He felt so pathetic. How could he let a blood traitor kiss him? Not only that but he had even.... Kissed back.  
And why did he like it?  
Draco had felt his heart beating so fast when it had happened and had felt the large problem that grew in the weasel's pants when he pressed his body against Draco. As much as he didn't want to admit it his own problem had formed by the time they pulled away.  
But Draco couldn't be gay, right? Although to be fair Draco had never dated or liked anyone ever. Male or female. And this had been he's first kiss.  
Surprising, yea.  
You would think that the rumours about him being a man-whore were true but the truth was he was a virgin in all senses of the word. He had never been touched in anyway and Draco had wanted to keep it that way. Why? Well, he just didn't trust anyone enough. He had wanted someone who likes him for who he really was not because they felt like they had too or because he is super wealthy but because they love him, flaws and all.  
Was Weasley that person? No! What the hell,Draco! Of course not. This was probably just some terrible joke that all the Gryffindors were in on and they'd all laugh at him because he actually kissed Weasley back.  
A small part of Draco couldn't help but hope that maybe the youngest male Weasley was actually in love him.

After dinner Ron headed straight to detention with Snape and Remus when he got there he saw that Hermione wasn't there yet. He was kind of happy about that. He wasn't ready to face her after what happened. He loved her, oblivious. Just not in the way she apparently wanted him to. She was like family to him. Like a sister. He never wanted to hurt her but he just can't feel that way about her. Not with Malfoy there tempting him all the time. He had wanted to gently let her down but it's too late for that now he's already fucked everything up.  
Snape yelled at him snapping him out of his thoughts and they all got started working on the research. The ritual Hermione had used needed to be very exact and they needed to know exactly what Harry's markings look like in order to help fix the problem. Of course that was impossible.  
Where the hell even is Harry?

Harry lay in his bed for what felt like hours. He was tired but for some reason his brain just wouldn't shut off.  
How long was he gonna be stuck here? Were his friends trying to bring him back? Was this Dumbledore having any luck at all with his research?  
Harry had originally thought this would be a great experience and he could finally spend time with his family but now he's realizing that all it's doing is tainting his image of them.  
Why does Sirius act like that? Was Lucius right? Was he really trying to flirt with Harry?  
If so he was not doing a good job at all. All that did was make Harry hate him which hurt Harry. He didn't want to hate his godfather. He wanted to be his friend. _'More then his friend'_ Harry's brain added in. Maybe that was the truth but Harry just can't help feeling that way. He felt that way about his godfather back in his time before Sirius had passed through the veil.  
Harry could feel tears pooling in his eyes and slowly trickling down his cheeks. Harry couldn't take being in this room anymore. He felt like he couldn't breathe.  
He decided to sneak out. Years of using the cloak and the map had taught him tricks and secrets that he needed to know to sneak out. After wandering around aimlessly for a bit Harry finally found himself in front of the kitchen. He must of been hungry and his subconscious brought his body here to let him know. He laughed quietly and went in. Asking for some sandwiches to snack on and then leaving the kitchen with a small tray of different kinds of sandwiches. He walked outside and to the tree by the lake. He sat down on the side hidden from the castles view and started eating his snacks. Enjoying the taste of tuna in each bite.  
The cool air was relaxing and peaceful. Just what he needed. After hours of stressing out and worrying, Harry really needed this. He could feel the tears welling up again but this time he tried to blink them away. Sirius might be dead and this Sirius might be a little different but there still the same person and that means there still is some of his Sirius in this one. He just hasn't seen it yet.  
Harry stayed out there for a while before heading back to bed, sending the tray to the kitchen with one of the house elves. He curled up under his covers and drifted off to sleep, finally. For the first time in a long time he dreamed of nothing.

Sirius couldn't stop thinking about Harold. The boy had really captured the older Gryffindors attention. Sirius wasn't sure if he would seriously pursue this or not but something inside of him was telling him he needed to.  
But how was he going to get on the young Slytherins good side now?  
Sirius started forming plans in his mind to convince him to be friends with Sirius and then maybe more. He just couldn't decided that right route to go. Gryffindor honesty and bluntness or Slytherin subtle and sneakiness. The boy would probably appreciate the latter but Sirius felt more comfortable taking the Gryffindor route.  
Ugh! Too many decisions to make!!  
Sirius let out a small chuckle at that thought.  
Hogsmead is this weekend and surely the boy would be going. Sirius thought that will be the perfect time to put his plan into action.  
"Sirius, go to sleep." A quietly voice sounded from his right side.  
"Moony?"  
"Mmh... Yea." He mumbled a reply.  
"Why are you up?" A confused Sirius asked.  
"Your chuckling woke me up."  
"What? It was not that loud!" Sirius whisper-shouted.  
"Werewolf hearing remember."  
"Oh yea. Forgot. Sorry, Rem. Goodnight."  
"You too, Siri."  
Sirius moved slightly to get into a more comfortable position before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.  
"Oh and, Siri?" Remus spoke again.  
"Yea?"  
"Don't worry about the Harold thing. Everything will be just fine."  
"Thanks, Moony." Sirius mumbled as he drifted off to sleep for the night.  
He really hoped Remus was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: negancarl-cegan.


End file.
